


Campfire Tales

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Sitting across the campfire from each other, Kakuzu asks Hidan about a story he heard about a demon that sounds an awful lot like Hidan...
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Campfire Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18 - Myths
> 
> Who doesn't like Hidan being much older than 22? I love the idea of him being a few hundred years old (or being a demon or even Jashin himself), and there being ghost stories about him. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @zombie-honeymoon if you'd like!
> 
> Makku made a lovely comic of this that you can check out here: https://kakuzoo.tumblr.com/post/630185142625992704/my-comic-based-on-the-fanfic-campfire-tales

“I’ve heard tales,” Kakuzu started, looking at Hidan through the campfire between them, “of a demon who takes on the form of a young man, that he uses blood magic to curse his victims.”    


Hidan simply raised a brow in curiosity, “And where did you hear that?”   


Poking the fish with a kunai to check if they were done, Kakuzu eyed the fire and said “When I was younger, while travelling through what’s now known as Yugakure.” 

Hidan shifted, his eyes reflecting the flames like unholy light and Kakuzu thought he looked far older than his supposed twenty two years, “What did they say he looked like?”   


“Handsome, not too tall. Pale, with silver hair and magenta eyes. Like you. They said if you let him speak to you, it was too late.” 

A thoughtful look crossed Hidan’s face, “What else did they say?”   


“That he was a dumbass, but very dangerous.”    


At that, Hidan laughed, and when he finally settled down, he said, “They’re right, you know. On all accounts. I am a very dangerous dumbass, and it is too late for you,” his face and voice softened then, “You’re  _ mine _ , Kakuzu.”


End file.
